warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nagash
Nagash, znany pod wieloma innymi imionami, takimi jak Wielki Nekromanta, Wielki Zdrajca, Uzurpator, Nieumarły Król, Pan Wszystkich Umarłych lub po prostu Ten, którego nie powinno się nazywać, jest ostatecznym uosobieniem śmierci. To starożytna, nieumarła i zła do szpiku kości istota, która nieustannie dąży do zniszczenia tego okrutnego, chaotycznego świata oraz pragnie doprowadzić do niepodzielnej władzy nieumarłych, którzy rządziliby przez całą wieczność. Nagasha wypełnia jedynie niezgłębiona ciemność i bezgraniczna nienawiść. Jest on twórcą i mistrzem plugawej nekromancji, a także ojcem wszystkich wampirów. Każdy jego czyn jest aktem pychy, każde osiągnięcie napawa przerażeniem i obrzydzeniem, a każdy kaprys sprowadza się wyłącznie do tego, aby nigdy nie próbowano kwestionować ani negować jego władzy. Nagash już dawno temu osiągnąłby całkowitą dominację nad światem, gdyby nie poświęcenie niedocenionego bohatera, króla Alcadizaara Zdobywcy, który tysiące lat temu odepchnął ludzkość od krawędzi zagłady. right Teraz, setki pokoleń później, imię Nagasha stanowi legendę, a wzdłuż Wiatru Shyish wciąż odbijają się jego mroczne szepty. Choć odszedł, nawet sama śmierć nie mogła domagać się duszy Wielkiego Nekromanty, a jego umęczony duch przez lata rósł w siłę, odzyskując utraconą moc. Już teraz jego głos dociera do tych, którzy dawniej mu służyli, oraz do tych, którzy niedługo zaczną. Nagash od zawsze przeczuwał swoje przebudzenie, swój ostateczny powrót wśród płomieni, który wywrze na świecie nieodwracalny ślad. Wielki Nekromanta poprzysiągł sobie, że będzie cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedni czas i nie wróci, dopóki nie odzyska pełni swojej mocy i nie będzie gotów zapanować nad wszelkim życiem. Przez ten czas wyobrażał sobie świat jako królestwo wypełnione cichymi, bezmyślnymi nieumarłymi, w którym tylko jego wola i umysł będą mogły działać swobodnie i nieskrępowanie. Jednak plany Nagasha uległy zmianie. Mroczni Bogowie pierwsi wykonali swój ruch, a Nagash zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie udaremni ich działań, Chaos w końcu zapanuje nad wszystkim. Tym razem Wielki Nekromanta zamierza okiełznać pełną moc samej śmierci. Pozbędzie się całego życia i zapanuje nad ciemnością, jaka wtedy nastąpi. Tym razem nic nie powstrzyma go przed wypełnieniem swojego przeznaczenia, a ci, którzy spróbują stanąć mu na drodze, ostatecznie pokłonią się prawdziwemu Panu Śmierci. Historia Jako pierworodny syn króla Khetepa (z trzeciej dynastii władców Khemri) Nagash został przeznaczony do służby w Kulcie Pogrzebowym, podczas gdy jego młodszy brat, Thutep, wstąpił na tron, by rządzić krajem po śmierci ojca. Nagash był utalentowanym uczniem, a dzięki swoim talentom i rodowodzie szybko stał się jednym z Wysokich Kapłanów Khemri, ale nawet to nie zaspokoiło jego żądzy władzy. Wypełniony dumą i chciwością pożądał tronu, na którym zasiadał jego brat. Z tego powodu uknuł spisek, by zdobyć koronę dla siebie. Nagash zaczął plugawić święte inkantacje Kultu Pogrzebowego, aż w końcu zebrał wokół siebie tuzin podobnie myślących akolitów, z których najpotężniejszy nosił imię Arkhan. Pewnej nocy, gdy chmury zakryły księżyc, Nagash zamordował strażników Thutepa i żywcem pochował młodego króla w należącej do ich ojca Wielkiej Piramidzie. Następnego ranka, gdy krew wciąż plamiła jego dłonie, zasiadł na tronie Khemri i nikt nie śmiał się mu sprzeciwić. Panowanie Nagasha było czasem grozy dla wszystkich mieszkańców Nehekhary. Król-uzurpator starał się zwiększyć swoją potęgę poprzez plugawe zaklęcia. Było to wielkie bluźnierstwo, a lud Nehekhary przeczuwał, że bogowie ukarają ich za grzechy swojego władcy. Nagash studiował sztukę Mrocznej Magii od grupy rozbitków z Naggaroth. Schwytał on i uwięził Mroczne Elfy w piramidzie swojego ojca w przeddzień jego pogrzebu. Nagash torturował bladoskórych cudzoziemców, dopóki nie wyjawili mu sekretów swojej niezwykłej magii. Okazał się dość pojętnym uczniem. Już po kilku latach przerósł swoich mistrzów i zniszczył ich wszystkich w magicznym pojedynku, gdy ci zdecydowali się stanąć z nim w szranki, próbując wywalczyć sobie wolność. Zdrada Nagasha (od -2000 do -1151 roku według Kalendarza Imperium) Nagash rozpoczął swoje badania nad nekromancją, łącząc opanowanie Mrocznej Magii z wiedzą Kultu Pogrzebowego o śmierci. Swoje odkrycia spisał w dziewięciu przeklętych woluminach: Księgach Nagasha, najpokaźniejszym źródle wiedzy o nekromancji na całym świecie. Jednym z największych sukcesów Wielkiego Nekromanty było stworzenie Eliksiru Życia. Dzięki niemu Nagash wreszcie odkrył sekret nieśmiertelności. Pozwolił Arkhanowi, swojemu najbliższemu słudze, a także kilku innym sojusznikom wziąść dawkę Eliksiru. Zyskali oni w ten sposób wieczne życie i niewyobrażalną siłę, ale nie mogąc samodzielnie odtworzyć receptury, stali się nikim więcej niż niewolnikami mrocznej woli Nagasha. right Aby wzmocnić swoją władzę i osiągnąć panowanie nad światem, Nagash zarządził budowę swojej Czarnej Piramidy. Podczas gdy lud Khemri uważał ją za kolejny grobowiec, w rzeczywistości była ona konstrukcją, która miała kontrolować przepływ Wiatrów Magii zgodnie z wolą Nagasha. Piramida stała się obsesją Wielkiego Nekromanty, a jej budowa szybko wyczerpała bogactwa Khemri, zmuszając władcę do rozpoczęcia wojny w celu zdobycia większej ilości surowców i uzupełnienia siły roboczej. Nagash zażądał ogromnych dostaw złota i niewolników z innych miast Nehekhary w ramach hołdu dla swojej potęgi. To, co nie zostało oddane dobrowolnie, zostało zabrane siłą, a kilka wielkich miast padło pod brutalną pięścią króla Khemri. Marmur o barwie nocy sprowadzono z daleka, a niezliczeni niewolnicy pracowali bez wytchnienia każdego dnia, aż w końcu, po pięćdziesięciu latach, Czarna Piramida wzniosła się ponad wszystkie inne budowle w całej Nehekharze. Arogancja Nagasha była tak wielka, że wybudował sobie grobowiec, który przyćmił nawet Wielką Piramidę Settry. Zmartretowane zwłoki tysięcy niewolników zostały pogrzebane wśród jej fundamentów, a pełne magii hieroglify spoczęły na jej ścianach. Nawet mimo obecności nieustępliwego, pustynnego słońca Czarna Piramida była zimna w dotyku, a światło gwiazd nie odbijało się od jej przepełnioną magią powierzchni. Po zakończeniu budowy Wiatry Magii mocniej oplotły Nehekharę, a panowanie nad Mroczną Magią i nekromancją stało się dla Nagasha dziecinnie proste. Jego moc wzrosła niewyobrażalnie. Jednakże hołd, jaki wymusiło dla siebie Khemri, był tak wielki, że nękane przez biedę miasta Nehekhary zaczęły popadać w ruinę. Ostatecznie zjednoczeni królowie pozostałych miast sprzeciwili się tyranii Nagasha. Odmówili dochowania wierności Khemri i zaczęli spiskować przeciwko jego władcy. Wojna Umarłych Aby stawić czoła zbuntowanym królom, Nagash użył swoich mrocznych mocy, powołując do istnienia legion nieumarłych wojowników. To był pierwszy raz w historii, kiedy martwe zwłoki zostały zmuszone do powstania za pomocą woli czarnoksiężnika. Groza, jaką wywołali nieumarli żołnierze, sprawiła, że tysiące śmiertelnych wojowników uciekło w popłochu. Całe miasta padały na kolana przed Nagashem, a choć broniono się dzielnie, każdy poległy żołnierz jedynie umacniał szeregi Uzurpatora. Nagash uważał, że pozostaje zaledwie kwestią czasu, nim królowie ustąpią i rzucą się na klęczki w błagalnym geście. Jego arogancja już wkrótce miała doprowadzić do zguby, gdyż nie docenił on ich wytrwałości i dumy. Po wielu długich latach królowie Nehekhary skupili wszystkie swoje siły i nadzieje w jednym, desperackim ruchu, a połączone armie siedmiu władców wymaszerowały w kierunku Khemri. Nie tylko wojownicy z krwi i kości przystąpili do oblężenia miasta, gdyż obok żołnierzy kroczyły także oddziały ożywionych posągów. W obliczu potężnych zaklęć Nagasha kapłani z Kultu Pogrzebowego zdecydowali się na podjęcie konkretnych działań, wykorzystując na polu bitwy wyniki prowadzonych przez wieki magicznych badań. right W wielkim rytuale przywołali z Królestwa Dusz duchy starożytnych bohaterów i związali je z licznymi pomnikami, które stały wzdłuż korytarzy rozległych nekropolii. Bogobojne Ushabti, potężne kolosy i niepowstrzymane sfinksy bojowe zostały obudzone, by mogły wyruszyć na wojnę. Z sojusznikami takimi jak ci, którzy stali u ich boku, żywi żołnierze Nehekhary poczuli przypływ odwagi i uderzyli w szeregi nieumarłych z niszczycielską siłą. Po krwawej bitwie siły Nagasha zostały rozbite przez połączone siły Armii Siedmiu Królów. Khemri zostało oblężone, a następnie zdobyte. Nieśmiertelnych sojuszników Nagasha, którzy ukryli się w przeklętej Czarnej Piramidzie, wyciągnięto z bezpiecznych sarkofagów na światło dnia, gdzie zostali straceni jedno po drugim przez mściwych królów. Na swoje szczęście Nagash zdołał uciec, nim znaleziono jego grobowiec. Sukces ten zawdzięcza poświęceniu Arkhana, który zatrzymał napastników na tyle długo, by jego panu udało się zbiec. Z przekleństwem na ustach Nagash poprzysiągł, że zamieni cały świat w królestwo nieumarłych, po czym zbiegł na północ, by zaplanować swoją zemstę. Alcadizaar Zdobywca Przez setki lat królowie sprawowali władzę nad Nehekharą, ale zepsucie Nagasha na zawsze odmieniło tamtejszą ziemię, która tak naprawdę nigdy nie dostąpiła odnowienia. Poszczególni władcy miast stracili prawie wszystkich poddanych podczas prób obalenia Uzurpatora i teraz musieli zmagać się z głodem, wojnami domowymi i napadami barbarzyńców z odległych krain. Zdrada Nagasha nadszarpnęła również zaufanie do królewskich dynastii i dopiero kilka stuleci później powołano króla z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Alcadizaar, władca, jakiego nie widziano od czasów panowania Settry, zasiadł na tronie Khemri. Pod swoim mądrym i natchnionym przywództwem Alcadizaar narzucił swoją władzę wszystkim Wielkim Miastom, a Nehekhara znów zaczęła się rozwijać. Trudno było jednak zapomnieć o niecnych uczynkach Nagasha, a od czasów jego panowania uważnie obserwowano poczynania Kultu Pogrzebowego. Liczom kapłanom zabroniono eksperymentować nad swoimi wiekowymi zaklęciami, które pozostały niezmienne przez stulecia. Niestety, władcy z miasta Lamia zapragnęli zawładnąć nad swoimi rywalami. W magii Nagasha widzieli nie tylko środek do zapanowania nad całą Nehekharą, ale także szansę na zyskanie życia wiecznego i uniezależnienie się od Kultu Pogrzebowego. right Z tego powodu ukradli z Czarnej Piramidy jedną z bluźnierczych ksiąg Nagasha i przez wieki zwiększali swoją wiedzę o nekromancji. Królowa Lamii, Neferata, zapanowała nad mrocznymi zaklęciami i zaczęła wykorzystywać je, by móc obcować z demonicznymi istotami. Stworzyła skażoną wersję Eliksiru Życia, przedłużając swój żywot na pewien czas i jednocześnie plugawiąc swoją duszę na całą wieczność. Nie posiadając umiejętności ani wiedzy Nagasha, królowa Neferata i jej dwór skazali się na niemożliwe do zaspokojenia pragnienie krwi śmiertelników. Lamia stała się miejscem narodzin wampirów, upadłych stworzeń, których indywidualna siła i plugawa moc przewyższała możliwości całego zastępu śmiertelnych wojowników. Obawiając się, że korzystanie z nekromancji sprowadzi na Nehekharę gniew bogów, król Alcadizaar wypowiedział wojnę zepsutej królowej wampirów. Natychmiast zebrał armie pozostałych miast Nehekhary i połączył je w ogromny legion, który poprowadził przeciwko Lamii. Tysiące rydwanów stanęło na przedzie licznych oddziałów łuczników, potężnych zastępów piechoty i niszczycielskich grup ożywionych posągów. Takiej sile nawet niepowstrzymane wampiry nie mogły się przeciwstawić. Wkrótce potęga Lamii upadła, a nieumarła królowa uciekła w towarzystwie swoich sojuszników, których również obdarowała klątwą wampiryzmu. Upadek Nehekhary Choć wampiry o tym nie wiedziały, od samego początku ich powstania kierowała nimi nieubłagana wola Nagasha. Skrywając się w Nagashizzarze, swojej odległej fortecy leżącej wśród gór północnej Nehekhary, nekromanta obserwował dziedzictwo swej starożytnej magii i z dumą popierał zepsucie Lamii. Potępione miasto stanowiło godny hołd dla jego mrocznego geniuszu. Wkrótce po ich ucieczce Nagash przyciągnął wampiry do siebie i powitał je z otwartymi ramionami, a one w podzięce stały się jego wiernymi podwładnymi. Dzięki ich wsparciu Uzurpator mógł rozpocząć nową wojnę z Nehekharą. Obie strony przeprowadziły między sobą liczne bitwy, a każda z nich oczyszczała drogę dla nieuniknionego powrotu potężnego nekromanty. Obok wampirów kroczyli martwi wojownicy, szkielety barbarzyńców z północy wyciągnięte ze swoich kurhanów za sprawą zaklęć Nagasha. Nagash doprowadził także do wskrzeszenia swojego wiernego sługi, Arkhana Czarnego, który osiągnął wiele wspaniałych zwycięstw w imieniu swojego pana. Wojna nękała Nehekharę przez wiele lat, a sama ziemia została nieodwracalnie zniszczona. Mimo to Alcadizaar był najwspanialszym generałem swojego pokolenia i nieustępliwie prowadził zjednoczoną armię Nehekhary przeciwko siłom Nagasha. Pod jego przywództwem szeregi śmiertelników nigdy się nie poddały i w końcu, w czasie bitwy Złotej Czaszki, nieumarłe hordy zostały wyparte z Nehekhary. Wampiry rozproszyły się po całym świecie, aby uniknąć całkowitej zagłady, a pozbawieni magii i przywódców nieumarli rozpadli się w pył. Nagash został pokonany. W Nehekharze zapanowała radość, choć zły czarnoksiężnik wciąż chodził po świecie. Gorycz i udaremnione ambicje Nagasha były tak wielkie, że postanowił on zniszczyć całe życie w Nehekharze, nie mogąc znieść myśli, że ktoś sprawuje władzę zamiast niego. Postanowił zatruć Wielką Rzekę Vitae, sprawiając, że stała się ona ciemna i gęsta. Miejsca, które żywiły się życiodajną wodą, umierały jedno po drugim. Od tamtego czasu rzeka nosi nazwę Wielkiej Rzeki Mortis. Zarazy i choroby zaczęły rozprzestrzeniać się po całej Wielkiej Krainie. W ciągu kilku tygodni ci, którzy zginęli na skutek plagi, przewyższyli swoją liczbą tych, którzy pozostali przy życiu. Ulice wszystkich miast zaścielały zwłoki. Wylicza się, że zginęło wtedy około dziewięć dziesiątych ludności. Opłakujący swój lud Alcadizaar zasiadał na tronie, podczas gdy jego królestwo umierało. Był bezsilny, nawet mimo swoich niezrównanych umiejętności. Gdy nieumarłe legiony przybyły do Khemri, z łatwością zdobyły miasto, pozbywając się tych nielicznych, którzy oparli się chorobie i wciąż dzielnie strzegli murów oraz garnizonów. Szkielety służące Nagashowi wtargnęły do królewskiego pałacu i pojmały Alcadizaara, by zgnił w lochu. Po setkach lat Nagash ponownie mógł zasiąść na tronie Khemri. Śmierć Nagasha Nagash nie pozostał w Khemri na długo. Nękany wizjami władzy absolutnej powrócił do Nagashizzaru, gdzie miał zamiar rzucić najpotężniejsze i najbardziej przerażające zaklęcie, jakie kiedykolwiek wymyślono. Chciał przeprowadzić Wielki Rytuał, uwalniając moc tak potężną, że byłaby ona w stanie ożywić wszystkie zwłoki na świecie i związać je z jego wolą. Dzięki temu Nagash miałby pod sobą nieprzeliczone hordy nieumarłych, które mógłby wykorzystać do podbicia całego świata. Aby umożliwić wykonanie Wielkiego Rytuału, wykorzystał ogromne ilości spaczenia i uwolnił całą moc, jaką dysponowała Czarna Piramida. Gdy Nagash wypowiadał inkantację w swojej fortecy, niebo zakryły ciemne chmury, a ziemia zadrżała. Gdy zaklęcie zostało rzucone, potężna fala mocy opuściła ciało nekromanty, obmywając całą Nehekharę i kradnąc życie wszystkiemu, co stanęło na jej drodze. Wszelkie rośliny uschły, a zwierzęta zdechły w ciąg kilku sekund. Ostatni ludzie z Nehekhary padli na ziemię, a ich skórę błyskawicznie pokryły zmarszczki, jakby starzeli się oni w mgnieniu oka. Po kilku minutach w Nehekharze nie było już ani jednej żywej istoty. Alcadizaar dostąpił jednak innego zakończenia. Nagash w ramach kary dla króla, który tak długo udaremniał jego plany, oszczędził jego życie, by na własne oczy zobaczył on przerażający los, jaki spotkał jego dawne królestwo. Podczas gdy Wielki Rytuał pustoszył Nehekharę, pod Nagashizzarem działy się równie ważne rzeczy. Kiedy Nagash kontynuował swoje zaklęcie, upojony magiczną mocą i marzeniami o tryumfie, Alcadizaar, ostatni śmiertelny król Nehekhary, został uwolniony ze swojej celi w Nagashizzarze przez grupę tajemniczych postaci — przygarbionych, zamaskowanych stworzeń przypominających szczury. Potężne ostrze wykonane z czystego spaczenia zostało wręczone do jego dłoni, a gdy wychudzony król wtargnął do sali tronowej Nagasha, nekromanta był już prawie gotowy do zakończenia Wielkiego Rytuału. Dzięki nieustępliwej sile woli Alcadizaar przywołał resztki swoich sił i zamachnął się swoim mieczem, zabijając znienawidzonego nekromantę. Gdy Nagash umarł, jego przeklęte zaklęcie wymknęło się spod kontroli i ponownie przetoczyło przez całą Nehekharę. Sam Alcadizaar, przytłoczony grozą, jakiej doświadczył jako świadek śmierci swojego ukochanego królestwa, na zawsze zniknął z kart historii. Pozostałości zła (od -1151 do 15 roku według Kalendarza Imperium) Choć Nagash został pokonany, fragmenty jego duszy przetrwały uwięzione w kilku artefaktach, z których najpotężniejszym była Korona Czarnoksięstwa. Po pokonaniu nekromanty Alcadizaar wziął koronę dla siebie i udał się w drogę powrotną do domu, lecz upadek jego królestwa i bliskość spaczeniowego ostrza ostatecznie doprowadziły go do szaleństwa. Mężczyzna zakończył swe życie w rwącym nurcie Ślepej Rzeki. Po wiosennych roztopach zimne zwłoki Alcadizaara zostały znalezione na brzegu przez Kadona, szamana z plemienia Lodringen. Kadon rozpoznał niegdyś potężnego króla i rozkazał zbudować kurhan dla jego zwłok. Przy ciele znalazł także koronę, w której zobaczył coś, co go zaciekawiło. Zatrzymał ją dla siebie, sprowadzając na swą duszę wieczne potępienie. Część Wielkiego Nekromanty wciąż żyła w koronie i karmiła umysł starca niektórymi z sekretów Nagasha. W snach Kadon zaczął słyszeć wypowiadane szeptem obietnice, a w jego sercu narodziło się marzenie o stworzeniu potężnego imperium. Wkrótce jego szlachetna dusza została skażona przez zło ulatujące z korony. Szaman powiedział swojemu plemieniu, że doświadczył boskiej wizji, po czym nakazał zbudować miasto wokół kurhanu Alcadizaara. Powstanie Mourkain Kadon nazwał nowo powstałe miasto Mourkain, co w języku jego ludu oznaczało Miejsce Śmierci. W krótkim czasie na Złych Ziemiach rozwinęła się mroczna cywilizacja, która zajęła tereny rozciągające się od Czarnej Zatoki do Przełęczy Wściekłego Psa oraz od Krwawej Rzeki do granic Bagien Szaleństwa. Kilka miast powstało nawet na terenie, który obecnie znany jest jako Księstwa Graniczne. Orkowie ze Złych Ziem szybko zostali zepchnięci do Gór Krańca Świata. Nękany straszliwymi wizjami Kadon przystąpił do powtórnego opracowania Ksiąg Nagasha, spisując mroczną historię Wielkiego Nekromanty i przelewając znaczną część jego wiedzy na papier. Rozum szamana został przyćmiony przez koronę i wkrótce zaczął on czcić Nagasha niczym boga, a swoich popleczników zmusił do tego samego. Tak narodził się kult Wielkiego Nekromanty, którego świątynie zaroiły się od niezliczonych nieumarłych. Złe Ziemie nigdy nie były szczególnie urodzajne, a populacja Mourkain również nie wzbudzała zachwytu, lecz dzięki pracy niestrudzonych żywych trupów zbudowano wiele twierdz i warownych miast. Stworzono także sieć dróg, która łączyła oddalone od siebie osady ze stolicą. W tym czasie Kadon przestał być zwykłym szamanem, osiągając poziom potężnego czarodzieja. Z wiedzą samego Wielkiego Nekromanty zaczął opracowywać własne zaklęcia. Swój niesławny grimuar spisał za pomocą krwi, a okładkę obił ludzką skórą. Mourkain stało się miejscem, w którym zapanowało czyste zło. Krasnoludy, które dawniej handlowały z ludźmi, odwróciły się od nich i zaczęły unikać. Przyciągane mocą korony ostrze Nagasha zostało w niedługim czasie odnalezione przez sługi Kadona. Mężczyzna przyjął podarunek od swoich uczniów i oplótł go straszliwymi zaklęciami, tworząc w ten sposób potężny artefakt, którym mógł zastraszać swoich poddanych. W pewnym momencie armia Mourkain przystąpiła do oblężenia krasnoludzkiej twierdzy Barak Varr, lecz żelazne ściany nie poddały się pod jej naporem i zmusiły siły ludzi do odwrotu. right Nekromanci z Mourkain popadli w samouwielbienie i dekadencję, a okres agresywnej ekspansji dobiegł końca. Potem z gór przybyła dzika horda zielonoskórych dowodzona przez Dorka Czerwonookiego. Wódz był w posiadaniu zaklętego ostrza, które uczyniło go niepokonanym w starciu z wrogimi czarodziejami. Ludzie z Mourkain i ich nieumarłe sługi nie mogły się równać z jego siłą. Wściekli orkowie przetoczyli się przez królestwo Kadona z ogniem i mieczem, zmuszając nielicznych ocalałych do ucieczki na północ. Sam Kadon został zabity pośród płonących ulic Morgheim w wielkim pojedynku z Czerownookim. Gdy umarł, umarło także jego królestwo. Uczniowie Kadona zdjęli koronę z głowy swojego martwego mistrza i zbiegli na północ, przez cały czas ukrywając się przed niszczycielską hordą. Po zapomnianym królestwie Kadona pozostały już tylko kamienne kurhany, które zaścielają tereny Złych Ziem i Księstw Granicznych. Niektórzy spośród tych, którym udało się przeżyć atak zielonoskórych, weszli do tych kurhanów i zamurowali się w nich żywcem. Ich pogrążone w rozpaczy duchy wciąż nawiedzają swoje grobowce. Inni, którzy przetrwali upadek królestwa, udali się na północ, gdzie rodziła się całkiem nowa potęga. Sigmar, jednocześnie bóg i człowiek, pojawił się, by zjednoczyć skłócone plemiona i wykuć w krwi i ogniu swoje własne Imperium. Jego królestwo było rozległe, więc nekromanci szybko znaleźli sobie w nim miejsce, gdzie w spokoju mogli praktykować swoją mroczną sztukę. Zmartwychwstanie Nagasha W czasie, w którym Sigmar zakładał swoje Imperium, na północ przybywały niepokojące pogłoski o odrodzeniu się starego zła. Rada Trzynastu wierzyła, że doprowadziła do zniszczenia Nagasha. Była w błędzie. Istota tak potężna i biegła w sztuce nekromancji nie mogła zostać tak łatwo pokonana. Choć jego cielesna forma została zniszczona, duch Nagasha żył dalej. Ukrywał się przed śmiercią, tkwiąc w koronie, ostrzu i Czarnej Piramidzie. Nagash już dawno temu przewidział możliwość swojej śmierci, więc umieścił fragment duszy w koronie, by mieć wieczny przyczółek w świecie żywych. Chociaż mogło to zająć wiele stuleci, Wielki Nekromanta wiedział, że w końcu powróci i że jego powrót zmieni świat na zawsze. right Ciało Nagasha zostało spalone w wielkich piecach Nagashizzaru, a wszystkim, co z niego pozostało, był zaledwie czarny pył, który rozwiał wiatr. Przez lata cząsteczki pyłu przyciągały się nawzajem. Ich skupiska powoli łączyły się ze sobą na Pustkowiu Nagasha, tworząc czarne, śmierdzące zgnilizną skupiska dziwnej substancji, które płynęły przez całą pustynię do Czarnej Piramidy w Khemri. W tempie jednej kropli rocznie sarkofag Nagasha wypełniał się czarnym płynem, który ostatecznie stał się miejscem powtórnych narodzin tej złej istoty. Gdy płyn zastygł, przyjmując formę szkieletu, był już twardy niczym kość. Wewnątrz czarnego kościotrupa zaczęły rozwijać się nienaturalne organy. Kępy żył wiły się niczym robaki wokół nowo tworzących się mięśni. Skórny pancerz szybko okrył całą istotę. Jedynie prawa ręką Nagasha, ta odcięta przez samego Alcadizaara, nie odrosła. Pewnej ciemnej nocy, wieki po pokonaniu Wielkiego Nekromanty przez skaveny, wieko sarkofagu podniosło się, a Nagash powrócił do świata żywych. Gdy wyszedł na zewnątrz, ulice Khemri wciąż były opusztoszałe. Wielki Nekromanta wspiął się na szczyt swojej Czarnej Piramidy, by skąpać się w jej mrocznej mocy. Choć dysponował siłą leżącą daleko poza możliwościami zwykłych śmiertelników, wciąż był zaledwie cieniem dawnego siebie. Został osłabiony przez długi czas swojej nieobecności, a część jego mocy wciąż tkwiła w koronie i ostrzu. Wezwał umarłych z Khemri, lecz ci nienawidzili go po śmierci tak, jak nienawidzili go za życia, a on nie miał dość sił, by związać ich ze swoją wolą. Mógłby zapanować nad częścią niezliczonych nieumarłych z Khemri, lecz pozostali natychmiast by się przeciwko niemu zbuntowali i w wielkiej nekropolii wybuchłaby wojna domowa. Ostatecznie Nagash zniechęcił się tym i odwiedził inne wymarłe miasta. Tam historia się powtórzyła. Umarli wciąż go pamiętali i nienawidzili, a ich gniew przez ostanie stulecia jedynie wzrósł. Chociaż Wielki Nekromanta posiadał większą moc niż poszczególni Królowie Grobowców, nawet on nie mógł się oprzeć ich zjednoczonej potędze. Po raz drugi w swoim życiu Nagash został wypędzony ze swojej ojczyzny. Rozmyślał o swojej porażce, aż postanowił, że powtórnie użyje mocy spaczenia, by zwiększyć swoją siłę i zniszczyć wrogów. Ponownie udał się na północ, stawiając stopy na ścieżce wzdłuż Kwaśnego Morza, którą podążał już dawno temu. Tym razem towarzyszyła mu jego armia nieumarłych sług. W końcu dotarł do Nagashizzaru, gdzie zastał hordy skavenów. Wykorzystując spaczeń do własnych celów, szczuroludzie przez lata go wydobywali, aż wszystkie złoża prawie uległy wyczerpaniu. Sam Nagashizzar stał się ogromnym legowiskiem dla skavenów, choć ich populacja nigdy nie była szczególnie wielka, gdyż zdobycie pożywienia w tej okolicy stanowiło poważny problem. Nic nie chciało rosnąć na Pustkowiu Nagasha, więc szczuroludzie musieli kupować żywność od innych skaveńskich twierdz w zamian za dostawy spaczenia. Gdy Wielki Nekromanta zbliżył się do bram swojej dawnej fortecy, zażądał, by wpuszczono go do środka. Skaveński przywódca popatrzył na niego z góry i przeklinając, zadrwił z niego w swoim plugawym języku. Wielki Nekromanta zabił go jednym słowem, a następnie przekroczył bramy Nagashizzaru, które sam stworzył i nad którymi miał pełną kontrolę. W jedną noc siły Nagasha przetoczyły się przez Przeklętą Jamę i rozbiły szeregi zaskoczonych skavenów, zmuszając je do ucieczki. Poszukiwania korony Nagash odzyskał kontrolę nad swoją twierdzą, ale jego gniew wykroczył poza wszelkie pojmowanie, gdy odkrył, że skaveny wyczerpały wszystkie złoża spaczenia. Urządzenia, których używał do oczyszczania, przetwarzania i udoskonalania substancji w ramach magicznych eksperymentów, zostały zniszczone. Nawet gdyby były całe, Nagash nie miał już wystarczająco dużo spaczenia, by ponownie przeprowadzić Wielki Rytuał. Bez ustanku odpierając armie wysyłane przez Radę Trzynastu, które miały odbić Nagashizzar, Wielki Nekromanta zagłębił się w pracy. Najpierw udał się do kuźni, gdzie wykuł potężne ostrze, które miało zastąpić mu utraconą rękę. Jego nieumarli słudzy posłusznie wypełniali jego polecenia, pomagając w tworzeniu artefaktu. Nowy oręż Nagasha był niezwykle śmiercionośny i pokryty runami, których widok ranił oczy. Wielki Nekromanta przyłączył ostrze do prawego ramienia, a okazało się ono równie użyteczne jak normalna kończyna i nieskończenie bardziej zabójcze. thumb Teraz Nagash mógł ponownie chwycić za broń i własnymi rękami tworzyć nowe artefakty. Zaczął też przywoływać duchy zmarłych i przesłuchiwać je, by po woli, kawałek po kawałku, odkrywać, co działo się na świecie podczas jego długiej nieobecności. Dowiedział się o zniknięciu Alcadizaara oraz o tym jak został doprowadzony do szaleństwa i śmierci przez koronę i spaczeniowe ostrze skavenów. W końcu zwrócił swoją uwagę na północ, gdzie spadkobierca Kadona, Morath, przetrzymywał koronę. Owijając się w czarny płaszcz i potężne zaklęcia ochronne, Nagash w sekrecie wyruszył na północne ziemie, aby odzyskać to, co mu się należało. Jego cel był daleko, a on sam musiał stoczyć wiele bitew, nim pokonał trudną drogę na północ. Podróżował przez ziemie, gdzie dzielni krasnoludzcy wojownicy walczyli z zielonoskórymi hordami oraz gdzie wciąż czaili się wyznawcy Chaosu. W końcu dotarł na tereny nowo powstałego Imperium i ukrył się w ruinach elfiego miasta Athel Tamara. Miała to być jego kryjówka, z której mógłby prowadzić poszukiwania swojej korony. Z ruin Nagash wysyłał posłańców, którzy mieli wytropić spadkobiercę Kadona. Niestety Morath już nie żył. Nikczemny nekromanta został zabity przez Sigmara, który wziął jego koronę dla siebie. Wyczuwając tkwiące w niej zło, Imperator odmówił założenia jej i zaczął trzymać ją pod kluczem w swoim skarbcu, by leżała tam z dala od oczu tych, których mogła zwieść na potępienie. Nadejście Nagasha Gdy wydawało się, że Imperium może wreszcie odetchnąć z ulgą i spocząć w chwale, z południa zawiał zimny wiatr, niosąc zapach śmierci. Kiedy Sigmar pławił się w swoim wielkim zwycięstwie, na dalekim południu książę Markus z plemienia Menogotów grzebał ciało swojego jedynego syna, aż nagle pojawił się przy nim pewien nieznajomy. Nosił brązową szatę rodem z Nehekhary, lecz jego ubiór kontrastował z czarną jak noc skórą. W ciągu kilku chwil spotkanie przerodziło się w gwałtowne starcie. Potężny, nieumarły wojownik odziany w zbroję Chaosu wymachiwał ogromnym ostrzem, zabijając wszystkich strażników księcia Markusa. thumb|216px Nawet gdy koniec się zbliżał, Markus nie zaprzestał walki. Kiedy nieznajomy rzucił ciałem księcia o ziemię, ten znał już jego imię, które było imieniem samej śmierci. Napastnikiem był Nagash. Wieści o zniszczeniu plemienia Menogotów nie dotarły do Sigmara, dopóki Wielki Nekromanta osobiście nie wyszedł mu na spotkanie, gdy Imperator zagłębił się w leśne gęstwiny w poszukiwaniu starożytnej broni znanej jako organowe działo. Tam Nagash dał Sigmarowi ostrzeżenie — albo odda mu Koronę Czarnoksięstwa i padnie przed nim na kolana, albo Imperium zostanie zniszczone pod naporem nieumarłych. Odważny Sigmar odrzucił jego żądania, a chwilę później Nagash uciekł w noc na swoim piekielnym rumaku. Imperator po raz kolejny poprowadził swoje Imperium na wojnę. Niestety Imperium potrzebowało czasu, którym nie dysponowało. Gdy Sigmar zebrał swoich rycerzy i zgromadził pozostałych wojowników, stolica Menogotów została już zdobyta przez nieustępliwe hordy Nagasha. Co gorsza, flota nieumarłych korsarzy nękała osady na zachodzie, blokując wielu statkom drogę do portu Jutonsryk. Kiedy Sigmar wreszcie wyruszył, natknął się na osadę Cherusenów, Ostengard, gdzie niepodzielnie panowali nieumarli. Nawet gdy osada została oczyszczona, z całego Imperium zaczęły napływać wieści o pojawiających się zewsząd nieumarłych. Mieszkańcy osad w południowych Górach Środkowych opuszczali swoje siedziby, a nieprzeliczone fale uchodźców zmierzały do Middenheim. Obywatele Imperium z zachodu byli atakowani przez zwierzoludzi i nękani przez zarazę, a zbliżająca się zima tylko pogarszała sytuację. Okazało się, że decydujące starcie odbędzie się w okolicy Bram Reikdorfu. Opowieść o śmierci Zbawienie dla Imperium przyszło pod postacią najbardziej zaufanego doradcy Sigmara, Eofortha, nadwornego uczonego, który zagłębił się w zbiorach Wielkiej Biblioteki Reikdorfu. Wiele z tamtejszych tomów pochodziło z zakurzonej biblioteczki Moratha, nekromanty z Mosiężnej Twierdzy. Były tam także przetłumaczone manuskrypty z dalekiego południa, które zostały dostarczone przez władców z południowych plemion. Historie opowiadane przez handlarzy powracających z gorących pustyń i zza Gór Krańca Świata również zostały spisane przez skrybów z biblioteki. Dzięki tym wszystkim księgom Eoforth dowiedział się, że istota, z którą mierzyło się Imperium, nosiła imię Nagash. Nagash był mroczną postacią, o której opowiadały starożytne legendy i karty z zakurzonych ksiąg z Reikdorfu. Sam Sigmar znał prawdę o nim, gdyż kiedy stanął twarzą w twarz z nekromantą z Mosiężnej Twierdzy, zażądał od niego Korony Czarnoksięstwa Nagasha. Za jej pomocą Pan Wszystkich Umarłych próbował przekonać Sigmara, żeby ten został jego sługą, lecz magia Wielkiego Nekromanty okazała się zbyt słaba w starciu z wolą Imperatora, który następnie ukrył artefakt w skarbcu strzeżonym przez grupę kapłanek Shallyi. Z historią o Nagashu nieodłącznie wiązała się opowieść o koronie, którą wykuł i w której umieścił fragment własnej, przeklętej duszy. Korona, jak twierdzą starożytni kronikarze, była zarówno źródłem potęgi Nagasha, jak i jego największą słabością. Inwazja zielonoskórych zniszczyła miasto Mourkain. Wszędzie, gdzie pojawiła się korona, szybko następowały wielkie katastrofy: straszne wojny, potężne kataklizmy, upadek moralny niegdyś szlachetnych cywilizacji, powroty do barbarzyństwa. Korona była przeklętym artefaktem, zwiastunem nieszczęścia, który przynosił jedynie zgubę i śmierć. I leżała w samym sercu Reikdorfu. Będąc absolutnie przerażonym, Eoforth rzucił się biegiem, by przekazać tę wiadomość Imperatorowi Sigmarowi, nim będzie za późno. Upadek ludzkości Armia Nagasha, uzupełniona zwłokami Menogotów, ruszyła na północ i w ciągu kilku dni zdobyła miasto Siggurdheim. Tysiące nieumarłych wojowników przybyło pod mury i przedarło się przez wątłą obronę śmiertelników. Miasto upadło w noc, która przyniosła zwątpienie sercom dzielnych południowców. Książę Siggurd został zabity w starciu z wampirem i powrócił po śmierci jako jego sojusznik. Taki sam los podzieliła poprzednia ofiara inwazji Nagasha — książę Markus. Każde zwycięstwo nieumarłych legionów jedynie zwiększało liczbę popleczników Wielkiego Nekromanty. right Na początku wojny Nagash rozdzielił wszystkie swoje siły. Nie wynikało to ze zwykłego kaprysu, lecz miało na celu ugodzenie w największy atut Imperium — jedność. Nieumarli okupowali każdą z prowincji, docierając nawet do wielkiego miasta Middenheim. Celem Nagasha nie był podbój ani niesienie zniszczenia, lecz powstrzymanie armii Imperium przed udzieleniem wsparcia swojemu Imperatorowi, gdy ten pośpiesznie zmierzał do Reikdorfu. Złowrogie spojrzenie Wielkiego Nekromanty zwróciło się ku stolicy, gdzie znajdowała się jego starożytna korona, a zarazem środek do osiągnięcia ostatecznego zwycięstwa. Klęska Brigundian, których wodzem był Siggurd, zmusiła plemię Asobornów, ich bliskich sojuszników, do podjęcia konkretnych działań. Zdołali oni zebrać trzy tysiące wojowników oraz kilka setek jeźdźców. Prowadzeni przez potężną Królową-Wojowniczkę, księżną Freyię, podążyli na południe, idąc wzdłuż brzegu rzeki Stir. Tam Asobornowie napotkali wroga i zostali przez niego pokonani. Ci z armii Freyi, którzy przeżyli, powrócili do swojej stolicy, Trzech Wzgórz, gdzie przygotowali się do kolejnej wyprawy, by następnie udać się do Reikdorfu. Niestety żaden z Asobornów nie wiedział nic o losie księżnej Freyi. Na zachodzie, w portowym mieście Marburg, siły Endalów i Jutonów szykowały się do odparcia ataku nieumarłej floty Nagasha. Jutonowie i endalscy łucznicy wciąż umacniali miejskie mury, gdy pierwsi nieumarli ukazali się na horyzoncie. Kiedy wrogowie zeszli na ląd, ich statki oraz oni sami padli ofiarą zmasowanego ostrzału z balist i katapult. Niestety, chwilę później stada nietoperzy przysłoniły niebo, a liczba nieumarłych przytłoczyła siły obrońców. W akcie desperacji Endalowie i Jutonowie wycofali się z powrotem do umocnionej cytadeli w sercu miasta, gdzie ustanowili swój ostatni bastion. Sigmar, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi kierować ruchem swoich wojsk ze swojego tronu w Reikdorfie, popędził z odbitego Ostengardu do stolicy w towarzystwie Czerwonych Kosów, elitarnego oddziału księcia Krugara. Po drodze oswobodził oblężone miasto Trzy Wzgórza, pozwalając pozostałościom z armii Asobornów podążyć razem z nim do Reikdorfu, by wzmocnić obronę miasta. W cudowny sposób królowa Freyia przeżyła bitwę z siłami Nagasha i przedarła się przez pogrążone w wojnie południe Imperium, docierając do stolicy, gdzie mogła wreszcie stanąć u boku Imperatora. Przy okazji wsparła obronę miasta o resztki swojej armii oraz oddział krasnoludów dowodzony przez mistrza Alarica, który również przybył z zachodu, by wesprzeć swoich sojuszników i powstrzymać znienawidzonego Nagasha. right W tym czasie armia Wielkiego Nekromanty niczym choroba rozprzestrzeniła się po całym Imperium. Hordy umarłych zniewolone wolą starożytnego nekromanty były teraz jak ogary spuszczone ze smyczy. Oplecione przez sieć Mrocznej Magii, w której centrum tkwił Nagash, posłusznie odbierały życie wszelkim śmiertelnikom. Najbardziej wysunięte na południe krańce Imperium opanowała ciemność, a rozrzucone po całym kraju światła oporu ledwie błyszczały wśród napierających cieni. Forty Udosesów oblegało morze żywych trupów, podczas gdy niektóre z pozostałych plemion zepchnięto do górskich dolin, gdzie toczyły desperackie bitwy o przetrwanie. Książę Carsten walczył ze swojego stanowiska w odbudowanym zamku Wolfili, a jego siły stanowiły istną mozaikę wojowników z niemal każdego plemienia. Postawieni naprzeciw wspólnego wroga byli niczym bracia, choć w czasach pokoju nieustannie się ze sobą spierali. Na wschodzie książę Adelhard poprowadził śmiałe natarcie i niszczył oddziały nieumarłych, jadąc na czele skrzydlatych jeźdźców i krzycząc z podniecenia, gdy szarżował na żołnierzy Nagasha z dziką furią. Ostagoci nie budowali miast, lecz żyli w osadach, które w każdej chwili można było rozebrać i przenieść w inne miejsce. Nieumarli nie mogli skupić się na ich całkowitym zniszczeniu, a jeźdźcy Ostagotów ciągle krążyli wokół nich, dziesiątkując ich szeregi. Cherusenowie i Taleutenowie schronili się za murami swoich wielkich miast. Książę Krugar zawzięcie walczył w obronie Taalahim, wielkiego miasta zbudowanego w samym sercu krateru, który wyglądał niczym oko wśród wielkiej połaci otaczającego go lasu. Wszędzie tam, gdzie walki były najcięższe, wódz osobiście niszczył nieumarłe zastępy za pomocą swojej lśniącej włóczni, Utensjarla. Dalej na zachodzie książę Aloysis bronił miasta Hochergig z zaciekłością, z której znane było całe jego plemię. Zmuszeni do walki każdym możliwym rodzajem broni, Cherusenowie żuli święty korzeń i doprowadzali się w ten sposób do szału bitewnego. Na szczycie góry Fauschlag książę Myrsa i jego wojownicy zrzucali nieumarłych ze strzelistych murów swojego miasta. Niższe zbocza roiły się od sług Nagasha, lecz Middenheim wciąż się trzymało. Runiczny Szpon należący do Myrsy świecił czystą magią, a nieumarli nie byli w stanie oprzeć się jego mocy, gdy wbijał się w ich szeregi. Ziemie księcia Otwina niemal opusztoszały, a jego siły zostały rozproszone przez niespodziewany atak umarłych, którzy przybyli z północnego zachodu. Długo przez nikogo nie niepokojone, tereny te zalała fala nieumarłych, która zmusiła Turynigianów do ucieczki. Wielu z nich walczyło później pod Middenheim lub zbiegło do Marburga. Jutonsryk, siedziba plemienia Jutonów, stało się miastem umarłych. Jego ulice były pozbawione życia i opanowane przez zdegenerwane istoty. Nawet jeśli wojna z Nagashem zostałaby wygrana, Jutonsryk mogłoby na zawsze pozostać opuszczonym i przeklętym miejscem, w którym żadna istota nie chciałby już zamieszkać. Okazałe budynki i kamienne mury w ciągu kilku pokoleń popadłyby w ruinę i w końcu nikt nie wiedziałby, że w tamtej okolicy kiedyś żyli ludzie. Dalej ma południu, w Marburgu, nieumarli po raz kolejny zaatakowali mury głównej cytadeli, lecz obrońcy byli wystarczająco waleczni i zdeterminowani, by ich powstrzymać. Tutaj potęga Nagasha zdawała się słabnąć, jakby osiągnięto punkt zwrotny w bitwie, a śmiertelnicy zaczęli wreszcie tryumfować. Niemniej jednak koszt zwycięstwa był wysoki, a książę Aldred nie zaliczał się już w poczet żywych. Gdy Sigmar powrócił do stolicy, szybko usłyszał, że uczeni odkryli słabość Wielkiego Nekromanty. Niestety Eoforth umierał, lecz nim odszedł z tego świata, zdążył jeszcze podzielić się swoją wiedzą. Z jego ostatnich oddechów Imperator dowiedział się, że nie chodziło o zapomnianego wroga ani dawno zaginioną broń, która uratuje Imperium, a raczej cechę charakteru, jaką wykazywał się Nagash i którą można było przeciw niemu wykorzystać. Wszystkie myśli Wielkiego Nekromanty skupiały się wokół odzyskania korony, a każdy krok, jaki zbliżał go do osiągnięcia celu, tylko rozpalał w nim potężnejsze emocje. Po dotarciu Sigmara do Reikdorfu był już w stanie zrezygnować ze swoich planów i intryg, byle w końcu odzyskać władzę i utraconą potęgę. W tym Imperator dostrzegł szansę na ostateczne pokonanie Pana Wszystkich Umarłych. Ponownie założył Koronę Czarnoksięstwa na swą głowę, przyciągając osobę Nagasha, z którym wreszcie mógł zmierzyć się w bitwie. Śmierć przybywa do Reikdorfu Nieumarłe hordy Nagasha przybyły pod mury Reikdorfu wraz z ciemnymi, burzowymi chmurami. Temperatura wokół drastycznie spadła, a zimny wiatr, który nadszedł razem z wrogą armią, poniósł dalej smród gnijących zwłok. Błyskawica przecięła niebo, a jej grzmot, który zdawał się dobiegać z odległych krain, odbijał się dziwnym echem od ścian świątyń, gospód i domostw. Tego dnia słońce nie wzeszło, a nienaturalna ciemność otuliła ziemię swym uściskiem, z którego nikt nie mógł jej wyrwać. Mrok, który wkroczył także w serca śmiertelników, napełnił je czystą grozą i przeświadczeniem, że los wszystkich żywych istot jest już przesądzony. Szkielety maszerowały na przedzie upiornej armii, podczas gdy ożywieni bohaterowie ze starożytności wypełniali niemal cały horyzont za nimi. Ci nieszczęśnicy, którzy zostali zmuszeni do służby Nagashowi, nosili zbroje pochodzące z dawno nieistniejących królestw, dzierżyli broń o dziwnym wyglądzie, a kurz z odległych krain pokrywał ich wiekowe kości. Ciężko opancerzeni dowódcy w kolczugach i stalowych pancerzach kroczyli na przedzie sił nieumarłych. Ci wywyższeni wojownicy posiadali zabójcze umiejętności, które po ich śmierci stały się jeszcze bardziej przerażające, niż były za życia. Choć nieumarli żołnierze z Nehekhary wyglądali niczym prawdziwa armia, tysiące zwłok wyciągniętych z płytkich grobów lub zabranych z pola niedawnych bitew stanowiło zaledwie kpiącą parodię życia. Utykając na gnijących kończynach i jęcząc w udręce, nieustannie przypominali, że nawet śmierć nie przynosi wybawienia od grozy, którą otacza się Wielki Nekromanta. right Kiedy sama śmierć przybyła pod bramy Reikdorfu, Sigmar nie zlęknął się i odbył swoją ostatnią pielgrzymkę na Wzgórze Bohaterów, słynny cmentarz. Tam pochował kolejnego ze swoich bliskich przyjaciół, Eofortha, którego ciało dołączyło ostatecznie do zwłok tych, którym Imperator służył i których kochał. Składając modlitwę Morrowi, Sigmar zażyczył sobie jedynie, by jego przyjacielowi w następnym życiu towarzyszył spokój. Gdy ofiara dla bóstwa została spalona w świetle księżyca, Imperatora otoczyła grupa niematerialnych istot. Nie były to jednak złowrogie upiory, lecz ludzie, których Sigmar bardzo dobrze znał. Przed nim stali wszyscy ci, których kochał i stracił w ciągu swojego życia. Był tam jego ojciec Bjorn oraz najbliżsi przyjaciele — Pendrag i Trivontes. Zjawy zabrały ze sobą ciało Eofortha i zaczęły po kolei rozpływać się w powietrzu, aż pozostał już tylko Bjorn. Jego duch wskazał dłonią na Reikdorf, a Imperator od razu zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi: „Poznaj ich i zrozum, gdyż uczyni cię to niezwyciężonym.”. Choć słowa te nie zostały wypowiedziane na głos, Sigmar słyszał je tak wyraźnie, jakby jego ojciec stał żywy tuż obok niego. Król Bjorn skinął głową, wiedząc, że jego syn zrozumiał przesłanie. Następnie wkroczył w ciemność i zniknął Sigmarowi z oczu, gdy powrócił do królestwa leżącego poza zrozumieniem śmiertelnych. Imperator padł na kolana pod natłokiem emocji. Upuścił Ghal Maraza na ziemię i schował twarz w dłoniach. Zapłakał, gdy wspomnienia o ojcu i przyjaciołach odrodziły się w jego umyśle. Łzy Imperatora nie zostały jednak wylane w żalu, lecz w radości pochodzącej ze wspomnień, które dzielił ze swoimi bliskimi za życia. Gdy zabrakło mu łez, Sigmar dumnie stanął nad urwiskiem, obserwując miasto poniżej oświetlone tysiącami świateł, które błyszczały w ciemności. Z dumą zobaczył, że ludzie zamierzają walczyć do samego końca. Ta odrobina nadziei wystarczyła, by Imperator w końcu zmierzył się ze swoim prawdziwym przeznaczeniem. Władca życia i władca śmierci Z dumą i nadzieją Sigmar zebrał wszystkich pozostałych mu ludzi, opowiadając im o ich chwalebnym dziedzictwie. Mówił o całym Imperium, zjednoczonych plemionach i współpracujących ze sobą ludziach o najróżniejszych pozycjach, o chłopach, żołnierzach i szlachcicach, którzy razem przekroczyli bramy miasta, by nad brzegiem rzeki Reik pokonać nieumarłych. Sam Sigmar poprowadził pierwszą szarżę, a jego magiczny młot torował mu drogę przez hordy wrogów. Główne natarcie imperialnej armii było miażdżące, ale wkrótce los się odwrócił, a liczba nieumarłych przytłoczyła śmiertelnych. thumb|222px Gdy szalała bitwa, tysiące nieumarłych wojowników zbliżało się do miasta z drugiej strony, torując sobie drogę przez niewielkie skupiska żołnierzy, którzy rzadko odnosili zwycięstwo w stawianiu oporu siłom Nagasha. Szeregi śmiertelników ustawione pod murami walczyły z godną podziwu odwagą, lecz nie mogły mieć nadziei na zwycięstwo. Ludzie wycofywali się krok po kroku i było tylko kwestią czasu, aż ostatecznie polegną. Wkrótce, wraz z ogromną falą Mrocznej Magii, Nagash ożywił wszystkich umarłych w Reikdorfie i kolejne tysiące jego nieumarłych wyszło na powierzchnię, opuszczając swoje groby. Wyglądało na to, że los Imperium został przypieczętowany. Mimo to w samym sercu pola bitwy, odcięty od reszty swojej armii, Sigmar wspinał się na niskie wzgórze, gdzie oczekiwał na niego Nagash. Imperatorowi towarzyszyło mniej niż stu wojowników, a jednak nacierali oni, jakby mieli po swojej stronie całą ludzkość. Czując wyraźnie moc korony, która robiła się coraz cięższa wraz z każdym krokiem, jaki koń Imperatora wykonywał w kierunku zbocza, Sigmarem zawładnęły gniew i furia wywołane przez próbę zawładnięcia jego umysłem, a nie marzenia o przyjemnościach, pragnienie niewyobrażalnej mocy czy też sny o bogactwie, władzy i boskości. Nikt nie mógł dostać się już do duszy Sigmara, gdyż osiągnął on stan, w którym żadna jego myśl nie była skupiona na nim samym. Wszystkim, co mu pozostało, była służba swojemu ludowi i nawet śmierć nie mogła powstrzymać go przed wypełnieniem swojego obowiązku. Kawałek po kawałku Sigmar pozbywał się wszystkich ludzkich pragnień, odkładając je na bok dla dobra Imperium. U swojego boku Imperator miał Wolfgarta, bliskiego przyjaciela, którego męstwo i słuszny gniew oczyściły Sigmarowi drogę przez hordy wrogów. Dzięki jego bohaterstwu Imperator mógł wreszcie stoczyć pojedynek z samym Nagashem. Władca ludzkości i władca śmierci stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Na widok swojej korony noszonej przez zwykłego śmiertelnika Nagashem zawładnął wielki gniew i pragnienie, by w końcu odrodzić się z popiołów. Wielki Nekromanta był istotą o wiele potężnejszą, niż Sigmar mógł sobie wyobrazić. Choć w dłoni miał Ghal Maraza, Imperator stał się celem tak miażdżących zaklęć i tak plugawej magii, że musiał paść na kolana. W ten sposób znalazł się na krawędzi zagłady, desperacko próbując odepchnąć złowrogą wolę Nagasha. Gdy cała nadzieja wydawała się już stracona, z północy nadciągnęła wielka armia fanatyków. Sigmar wykorzystał chwilę odwrócenia uwagi przeciwnika i szybko uwolnił się od władzy Wielkiego Nekromanty, zdejmując koronę. Chciwość Nagasha sprawiła, że natychmiast wyciągnął on dłonie po koronę, którą Sigmar odrzucił, mówiąc, by ją sobie wziął. Tak wielkie było jego pragnienie i obsesja, tak wielkie pożądanie nim władało, że już nic innego nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Nie obchodziła go porażka Sigmara ani zniszczenie wszystkich śmiertelników. Nic nie było ważniejsze dla nekromanty niż odzyskanie korony. Przez to, jak przewidział Młotodzierżca, Nagash odsłonił się, stając się podatnym na potężny cios Ghal Maraza. Krasnoludzki młot uderzył w pancerz Wielkiego Nekromanty, rozbijając go na tysiące kawałków i wgniatając się w pierś przeciwnika. Zielone płomienie wypełniły powietrze, a żebra stworzone pod wpływem Mrocznej Magii tysiące lat temu roztrzaskały się niczym lód, gdy młot Sigmara uderzył w serce Nagasha. Imperator krzyknął z radości, gdy runiczne inskrypcje na Ghal Marazie zalśniły najczystszym światłem. Runy, o których nawet nie wiedział, uwolniły moc młota, zalewając cielesną skorupę Nagasha oczyszczającymi płomieniami i paląc jego nieśmiertelną esencję od wewnątrz. Wielki Nekromanta wrzeszczał z bólu, gdy jego starożytna magia próbowała stawić opór krasnoludzkim runom. Siły zbyt wielkie, by mogły je zrozumieć istoty śmiertelne, zmagały się w samym jego ciele, choć mógłby z łatwością zniszczyć tysiące krain. Sigmar wciąż ściskał Ghal Maraza, choć jego głownia lśniła mocniej niż słońce, a trzon palił mu dłonie magicznym ogniem. Nekromanta wydał z siebie ostatni okrzyk przerażenia, gdy jego ciało eksplodowało w towarzystwie czarnego światła i zimnego ognia. Mroczna Magia i moc nieśmiertelności uwolniły się niczym przy wybuchu wulkanu, wypełniając niebo popiołem i smutkiem. Wraz z kolejną śmiercią Nagasha jego armia została pozbawiona magii, która ją podtrzymywała. Nie tylko zmarli w Reikdorfie odzyskali spokój, gdyż wpływ Nagasha skończył się także w całym Imperium. Nieumarli w Marburgu padli na ziemię, gdy wola ich władcy rozpłynęła się w nicość, a ci, którzy oblegali Middenheim, spadli z murów i rozbili się o strome zbocza Skały Fauschlag. Udosesi ze zdumieniem patrzyli, jak umarli zaprzestają ataków na ich ukryte doliny i rozpadają się w proch. Pozostali słudzy Nagasha zostali pokonani bez większych trudności. Bez swojego przywódcy wampiry stały się podatne na moc Sigmara, który przepędził je jednym słowem i przeklnął, uznając je za wrogów jego i jego potomków aż do końca czasów. Po bitwie, zdając sobie sprawę, że ataki na Imperium będą miały charakter nie tylko fizyczny, ale również magiczny, Imperator uznał, że należy zebrać razem najlepszych wojowników w kraju i stworzył Zakon Srebrnego Młota, bezpośredniego poprzednika Świętego Zakonu Templariuszy Sigmara, utworzonego później przez Magnusa Pobożnego, ale lepiej znanego po prostu jako stowarzyszenie łowców czarownic. Opis Nagash jest najpotężniejszym ze wszystkich nekromantów. Chociaż kiedyś był człowiekiem, długotrwałe używanie spaczenia do zwiększania własnej mocy odmieniło go na zawsze, przekształcając w istotę bardziej podobną do demona niż czegokolwiek innego. Odkąd został wygnany przez innych królów Nehekhary, w zimnym, martwym sercu Nagasha nie ma już miejsca na wyrzuty sumienia, miłość czy współczucie, gdyż uwierzył, że takie uczucia są poniżej istot tak wielkich jak on. Ma ponad pięć metrów wzrostu, a jego rozmiary pod tysiącletnim wpływem spaczenia tylko uległy powiększeniu. Jego skóra uschła, a oczy stały się jedynie małymi, czarnymi punkcikami. Co gorsza, przez działanie Mrocznej Magii ciało Nagasha z każdym dniem stawało się coraz bardziej zdeformowane. thumb Wrogowie Nagasha drżą z przerażenia, gdy zbliża się on do nich, ukazując swe potworne oblicze i otaczając się mdłym zapachem śmierci. W walce dzierży miecz tak wielki i ciężki, że zwykły człowiek nawet nie może go podnieść. Prawa ręka Wielkiego Nekromanty została odcięta w pojedynku z królem Alcadizaarem, więc czarnoksiężnik zastąpił ją wspaniałym, żelaznym odpowiednikiem pokrytym potężnymi zaklęciami. Jego ciało chroni magiczna zbroja wykuta z ołowiu i meteorytowego żelaza. Te artefakty znacząco zwiększają siłę i wytrzymałość Nagasha, a także sprawiają, że pokonanie go w uczciwej walce stanowi coś niemal niemożliwego. Wielki Nekromanta używa także Kostura Mocy, artefaktu, który samodzielnie wykonał, ułatwiając sobie tym samym korzystanie z Mrocznej Magii. Co więcej, w swoim posiadaniu ma jedną z dziewięciu Ksiąg Nagasha, na której kartach zapisano formuły wielu potężnych zaklęć. Wyposażenie *'Morikhane' — Czarna Zbroja Nagasha — pancerz ten został wykuty z ołowiu i meteorytowego żelaza. W ciągu tysiącleci zbroja złączyła się z ciałem Nagasha, więc nikt inny nie może już jej założyć. Oczywiście nie przeszkadza mu ona w rzucaniu zaklęć. *'Mortis' — Wielkie Ostrze Śmierci — ten ogromny miecz wypełnia nieziemska moc. Ostrze to zostało wykute i zaklęte przez samego Nagasha, który upewnił się, że nikt oprócz niego nie będzie mógł nim władać. Mortis zwiększa już i tak ogromną siłę Wielkiego Nekromanty, a także leczy jego rany, gdy tylko zrani się nim przeciwnika. *'Księga Nagasha' — Nagash jest pierwszym i najpotężniejszym nekromantą. To on opracował niemal wszystkie zaklęcia, które pozwalają praktykantom Mrocznej Magii ożywiać i kontrolować umarłych. Swoje odkrycia spisał w dziewięciu Księgach Nagasha. Obecnie posiada tylko jedną z nich, lecz zawarte w niej potężne czary mimo to sieją zniszczenie w szeregach jego przeciwników. *'Alakanash' — Kostur Mocy — Nagash stworzył swój kostur, by mógł w nim przechowywać dodatkową moc, której potrzebował do rzucania najpotężniejszych i najbardziej skomplikowanych zaklęć. Pomysły na przygody *Nagash już raz wyrwał się objęciom śmierci, więc z pewnością jest w stanie dokonać tego wyczynu powtórnie. Jego klęska w starciu z Sigmarem miała miejsce tysiące lat temu, a dzień powrotu Pana Wszystkich Umarłych zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Piaski Nehekhary przygotowują się na powrót Nagasha, podczas gdy armie Królów Grobowców zdają się buntować i walczyć między sobą z niezrozumiałego powodu. Nawet w Imperium widać pierwsze oznaki nadejścia Wielkiego Nekromanty. Zaniepokojone wampiry polują na traktach bez opamiętania i częściej niż dawniej wpadają w krwawy szał, a czarodzieje z Kolegium Ametystu i kapłani Morra umierają masowo w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Nieliczni, którzy znają losy Nagasha, wiedzą o istnieniu trzech przedmiotów skrywających fragmenty jego duszy. Zrobią wszystko, by je odnaleźć, nim będzie za późno. Ostrze zaginęło w pomroce dziejów i nikt nie wie, gdzie go szukać, lecz w pradawnych księgach można znaleźć pewne wskazówki. Tak samo jest z Koroną Czarnoksięstwa, choć plotki mówią, że w rzeczywistości spoczywa ona pod pałacem Imperatora lub w skarbcu Wielkiego Teogonisty. Zdobycie tych artefaktów i ukrycie ich w bezpiecznym miejscu z dala od wpływów Nagasha jest kluczowe dla pokonania go. Istnieją także legendy o potężnym artefakcie, nazywanym Okiem Życia i Śmierci, który może zapieczętować Czarną Piramidę, zamykając w niej trzeci fragment duszy Wielkiego Nekromanty. Jeśli nie uda się zapobiec powrotowi Nagasha, Stary Świat otrzyma cios, z którego może się już nie podnieść. Imperium potrzebuje teraz prawdziwych bohaterów. *Dziedzictwo Nagasha może być równie niebezpieczne jak on sam. Jego bluźniercze zapiski i plugawe artefakty wciąż krążą po świecie, a legendy o nim są ciągle żywe. Nic dziwnego, że wokół wciąż kroczy wieku jego naśladowców. Wygląda na to, że ostatnio pojawił się pewien szczególnie niebezpieczny. Gromadzi on dla siebie ogromne ilości spaczenia, które z trudem wyrywa skavenom i innym nekromantom, a także pieczołowicie zbiera zapiski pozostawione przez Nagasha. Włamał się nawet do siedziby łowców czarownic, wykradając kilka zakazanych ksiąg. Jeśli ktoś go w porę nie powstrzyma, może wydarzyć się coś, co nie udało się nawet samemu Wielkiemu Nekromancie — zostanie ukończony Wielki Rytuał. *Kolejny sekretny kult narodził się w Altdorfie. Tym razem w jego szeregi wstępują jedynie kapłani Morra. W tajemnicy wyrzekają się oni Pana Śmierci i działają dalej na szkodę jego wyznawcom. Tworzą nieumarłych, plugawią cmentarze i przynoszą innym przedwczesną śmierć. Do tych heretków dołączyło kilku wysoko postawionych kapłanów, a co gorsza nikt nawet nie śmie podejrzewać sług Morra o złe zamiary. Przez to ulice Altdorfu przestały być bezpieczne. Niemal każdemu zależy, by przerwać to szaleństwo. Ktoś będzie musiał powstrzymać kultystów i sprawić, by zaprzestali składać modlity swemu nowemu panu — Nagashowi. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Undead Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings Legenda Sigmara — Bóg Imperator Time of Legend: Nagash the Sorcerer Time of Legend: Nagash the Unbroken Time of Legend: Empire Kategoria:Królowie Nehekhary Kategoria:Kult Pogrzebowy Kategoria:Khemri Kategoria:Czarodzieje